


5 Times Magnus rejected Alec + 1 one that he didn't

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First time meet, Fluff, M/M, Parallels, Shy!Magnus, Warlock!Alec, World Inverted Magnus, flirty!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is centuries old warlock, held off from the world. That's when he meets a much younger and kind of reckless warlock, Alec Lightwood, who won't stop flirting with him for some reason!Usually flirting isn't an obstacle for Alec... until he meets Magnus! But luckily, Alec is the type of a man that loves a challenge!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Ahhh yes!!! It's always fun talking about new plot ideas with Rino! She always helps me come with fun stuff, thank you! <3

Magnus was in his office when he heard a knock at the door and he slowly perked up from the book he was reading, searching for the right ingredients he had to collect for his potion. Just recently he decided to open up his warlock services again after many decades of leaving his powers lay dormant and not used. But, during the time he was living a more Mundane kind of life he found a new thing that he liked; believe it or not, Magnus Bane had opened his own fortune telling business and it was going great. However, as most of his clients were Mundanes, he started to miss out on his warlock years, so at the moment, he was doing two things at the same time. It wasn't like he needed something better to do with his life; he was living alone with his cats, had a little circle of friends and for most parts just stayed inside of the house. He didn't go out much these days.

Magnus then rubbed his palms together and walked over to the door and narrowed his eyes. His business, fortune telling hours were over just an hour ago, so it couldn't be one of those clients. Maybe it was the Shadow world calling for him and he just put on a little smile as he grabbed onto the door knob and opened the door, wearing a little, and warm smile on his face as he opened up the door for the stranger, whoever was needing him.

“Hello, how can I help you?” asked Magnus and then properly looked up to who it was looking for him and his eyes widened when he saw a young, tall man towering over him and Magnus quickly looked down, feeling a flush welcoming his cheeks as soon as their eyes met and he ducked his head down. There was a very attractive stranger standing by his door and Magnus didn’t know how to act in the presence of _hot_ people, clearing his throat and he quickly stepped back a little bit.

“Are you Magnus Bane?” asked the other one bluntly and Magnus only nodded, opening the door wider and allowed him inside. The one who was visiting Magnus’ residence was a much younger and sometimes reckless warlock, Alexander Lightwood. He was barely over a hundred years old, had a little cocky smile on his face as he stepped inside.

Being younger meant lacking experiences. Alec was in the middle of brewing up a potion for one of his clients as well, but it just didn’t seem to come together like it was supposed to. He asked his sister, who was also a warlock, to help him out, but she also didn’t know what to do. But, she knew of a person who might know how to help him out; someone called Magnus Bane. Alec had heard the name before; he was supposed to be a much older warlock, much older than Alec himself. All that Alec knew was that he was supposed to be super powerful, but that he preferred to live in seclusion.

So, Alec had already created this image of how this Magnus was supposed to look like in his head. Imagine his surprise when he saw an adorable warlock looking up at him upon opening the door and Alec liked what he saw _immediately._ Oh, my! The young warlock hoped that he could get a bit more than just the right recipe by the end of his visit! A date, maybe? Alec wasn’t afraid of holding back in flirting department and he intended to bring out his best pickup lines! He knew that he was supposed to win over this one, his flirting always worked!

“How can I, um, help you?” asked Magnus after he closed the door and awkwardly followed the other into the living room, clasping his hands together in front of him as he couldn’t stop stealing glances at the tall warlock. He was really like an angel, he looked ethereal. However, all of that was soon to be crumbled apart.

“Ah, yes. My name is Alec Lightwood,” said Alec quickly and extended his hand out to Magnus, who gave him a sheepish smile and looked at the hand, studying it. He had long, slender fingers and Magnus shuddered when he took his hand, shaking it. However, when he was supposed to withdraw his hand, Alec wouldn’t release it. “I come here because I’ve heard you’re one of the best ones. I need help with my potion,” said Alec softly and Magnus flushed at the compliment.

“I’m really not,” whispered Magnus and Alec grinned. “So, um, what’s the potion?” asked Magnus and tried to take his hand away from Alec, who still wouldn’t release his hand and he clicked with his tongue.

Alec told Magnus all about the potion that he was brewing and Magnus tried to focus on that and _not_ how amazing and soft Alec’s hand felt on his. “I suppose our family recipe is a little bit… _off,_ ” said Alec and chuckled, Magnus’ heart fastening bit a lot when he saw him smile. It was a work of art and Magnus slowly nodded.

“I, um, think I know what might be the problem,” stammered Magnus and then bit into his lip. “Now if you-you allow me to get my hand back, I could, um, help you and-” started Magnus, his voice trailing off when Alec started chuckling, but he did release his hand in the end and kept smiling all the way as he observed Magnus going to his books. Magnus was _adorable._ He was too adorable for words and Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes on him, almost stumbling over his feet. Why was he looking at him like that?

“So,” said Alec, leaning against the wall while Magnus was searching for the missing ingredient Alec that Alec was needing. “How much will this cost me?” asked Alec curiously and Magnus looked up at him.

“I’ll send the bill to you later,” said Magnus and looked back down.

“Or I can make it up to you by taking you out on a drink… or dinner?” asked Alec and winked when Magnus looked at him in sheer disbelief. _Wait, what?_ “And maybe after… for a bit more _fun,_ ” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. Ah, so he was one of _those_ kinds of guys. “I could show you the time of your life,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. Oh, and he was arrogant. Great!

It was hard for Magnus to let the walls around his heart down and he just rolled his eyes as Alec continued his flirting. “No thank you,” said Magnus and Alec frowned. Why the hell not?!

“Why not? I find you cute, I know you find me hot… I mean look at me,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him. “One would be lucky to get their hands on all of _this,_ ” he continued boasting, pointing to himself and Magnus felt disillusioned quickly.

“Does it hurt your back to kiss your own ass like this?” asked Magnus and handed Alec the missing ingredient.

“Well, I _am_ flexible,” said Alec and came closer to Magnus. “I could show you if you’d like and-”

Magnus flushed, but managed to push Alec away. “Not interested,” said Magnus, opened the door with his magic and Alec didn’t look too discouraged and he only lifted his hands up and grinned.

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” said Alec and had an amused look on his face when Magnus slammed the door shut. Oh, this never happened to him, for people to reject him like that. Usually all it took was a _smile_ , but not this time and Alec was intrigued. Magnus was going to be a _challenge_ and he smiled. That wasn’t going to be the last time they’d see each other, he was sure of it! “Worry not, I love a challenge,” said Alec to himself and slowly walked away, Magnus looking through the peep hole on the door and his heart was beating fast again.

_Good, God!_

 


	2. Two

The second time that Magnus ran into Alec was at a party. Recently Magnus was telling his friends that he wanted to ''get out'' more, so that was why Ragnor and Catarina dragged him out. However, while the two of them were having fun, Magnus didn't really like the scene in there at all. He was moping around while the two of his friends were getting the drinks and he was just feeling sorry for himself. Yeah, party scene wasn't up his alley like _at all._ Never was and he just wrinkled his nose when a drunk person bumped into him and he sighed sadly. He would much rather be at his apartment, huddled on the couch next to Chairman Meow, hidden away from the world and other people!

Magnus pressed his lips together and clicked with his tongue. It looked like he was also going to be needing a drink or two if he wanted to make it out alive among all of that crowd. That was why he headed straight for the bar, sat on top of one of the bar stools and ordered himself a martini, looking around and he saw that Ragnor and Catarina were not too far away from him. Magnus gave them a weak smile, thanked the bar tender for the drink and then sighed again as he looked down. Usually, he wasn't much for drinking, but what was else to do? It's been ages... literally, ages, since he last took a sip of something alcoholic. Magnus decided that it was time to live up a little!

Magnus did a big gulp of the martini and then forced the alcohol down, surprised by how strong it actually was and he started coughing, feeling his cheeks redden from embarrassment. Dear Lord, he really didn't belong in there! Just as he was about to run away, suddenly someone sat next to him and Magnus narrowed his eyes, then rolled them when he saw that it was Lightwood again and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and glared at him.

Alec was visiting Pandemonium that day as well! He was quite into the whole party scene, so it felt nice going out and it looked like he was winning bingo that day, because he couldn't believe what he saw. There was Magnus Bane sitting by the bar and his smile widened. Ha! He knew they would be meeting again. He was hoping they would and he couldn't stop smiling, feeling giddy inside, taking in a deep breath, straightened his clothes and quickly headed over to Magnus.

''Lightwood,'' said Magnus and rubbed his temples when he saw Alec's bright smile, cursing. It still made his heart skip a beat and he felt his face burning up as he quickly looked down, but Alec was just so... he was just... ugh. If only he wasn't so obnoxious and-

''We meet again, Magnus,'' said Alec happily. ''It's like destiny brought us together.''

Magnus felt his cheeks redden. ''Destiny, yeah right,'' said Magnus under his breath.

''I must admit, it is odd to see you in a place like this. You don't really seem like a guy that would belong in here,'' said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. ''Not that I'm complaining. I get to see you again and it's my lucky day,'' said Alec, Magnus' cheeks burning up even more.

Why would someone like Alec be interested in someone like him?! It made _no_ sense whatsoever! Was he making fun of him? Magnus glared at him and his insecurities started showing. He had been hurt in the past enough, mostly by Camille, so he wasn't going to allow this brat to make fun of him and-

''Alexander, please don't-''

''Oh.. _Alexander,''_ purred Alec, loving the way Magnus said his full name. ''I love the way you say it, my name sounds amazing on your lips,'' said Alec and grinned. ''I can just imagine you screaming it out while I-'' started Alec and Magnus choked on his drink.

''Can you _not?!''_ said Magnus. ''Nearly making me choke-''

''Oh, I'm a lot to swallow, aren't I?'' asked Alec and winked. Magnus' face was burning and he just needed to get away from him. Alec was just too... _yeah!_ ''So, how about I buy you a drink, Magnus?'' asked Alec with a serious voice then and Magnus only shook his head.

''Forget it,'' said Magnus and then just stood up and walked over to his friends.

Alec was left there, sitting alone. Oh wow!

So, he was going to be needing even more direct approach, huh?

''Fun,'' muttered Alec to himself and emptied the glass of drink he had ordered.


	3. Three

Third time that Magnus ran into Alec was when the younger warlock decided to randomly pop in to check up on Magnus and to report that his potion was now working like it was supposed to. Magnus was in his living room, feeding Chairman when a portal suddenly opened right next to him and Magnus was catapulted onto his legs when he saw Alec stepping through the portal, Chairman angrily meowing when his peace was disturbed and if Magnus was a cat, he'd start hissing as well! Magnus cursed his racing heart and he then folded his arms on top of his chest and clicked with his tongue. This one didn't know what privacy meant, did he?!

''Magnus!'' said Alec happily and Magnus gritted his teeth, cursing the way his heart started beating faster when Alec said his name. It was just so... different. His cock tone mixed with something genuine and soft made Magnus' heart almost melt and give in into the whole thing. If only he wasn't such an arrogant prick, then maybe Magnus would consider saying yes!

''What are you doing here? Also, don't you know how privacy works?'' asked Magnus angrily and Alec arched an eyebrow.

''What did I do now?'' asked Alec and Magnus almost laughed. Was he kidding with him right then?! Had the audacity to ask _that?!_ Alec narrowed his eyes and Magnus wasn't budging at all, still staring at him and in the end, Magnus only rolled his eyes. He indeed was dealing with an idiot, no matter how attractive he was!

''You can't just portal into someone's home without their permission!'' said Magnus and Alec waved it off.

''Oh, chill,'' said Alec and Magnus rubbed his forehead.

''Why do you decide to disturb my peace now?'' whined Magnus and then looked at his cat, who was also glaring at Alec. He didn't appreciate strangers at their home as well! Also, it didn't look like Magnus was his fan, so Chairman decided not to like him as well. Alec clicked with his tongue and then just happily grinned.

''I came to report in that my potion was a success now,'' said Alec and rubbed his palms. ''Thanks to you,'' he then added and Magnus only nodded, trying not to roll his eyes again and he leaned against the wall.

''That's all?''

''Not quite,'' said Alec and grinned cockily again. Ah, there was _more..._ joy! ''I also wanted to thank you in a more... _profound_ way,'' said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. Wow, he just didn't give up, huh?! ''How about I take you out for that drink, huh?'' asked Alec. ''I made reservations at this very fancy restaurant and-''

''I'm busy,'' said Magnus and looked away. Alec made reservations?! His heart was again speeding up and he cursed. Magnus really wasn't used to this kind of an approach. Plus having trust issues didn't help the whole situation out _either._ It was all just very annoying and he groaned. ''But thanks for the invitation,'' said Magnus and Alec sighed.

''It would be very fun, you know,'' said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

''I highly doubt that. I'm not a very interesting person, so I don't really get why are you persuing me,'' said Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. Wait, he was kidding him with that just now, right?! Why was he...?

''Because you're adorable and amazing,'' said Alec and Magnus looked at him. ''I mean you're clearly interested in me,'' said Alec and then rubbed his forehead. ''So, it just doesn't add up why you won't agree to go out with me... for only _one_ drink,'' said Alec and clicked with his tongue.

''Stop playing around,'' said Magnus.

Alec was confused. ''Well, games are fun,'' said Alec. ''I know all sorts of games,'' said Alec with a smirk. ''I'm always up for a little wrestling... if you know what I mean,'' said Alec and Magnus groaned.

''This is all just a game for you, isn't it?'' snapped Magnus, because he had it enough. He was tired of Alec's games; he wasn't a serious guy. He was there to only have fun and play around. Just like others, he would probably get tired of him eventually and Magnus felt his heart sinking. All of his exes did... got tired of him or betrayed him. So, a young warlock like Alec... was bad news. Magnus was sure of it! He was only trying to protect his heart from getting hurt _again!_

''It’s actually not, I’m serious about you,'' said Alec and place his hands on top of his sides.

''Yeah, right,'' said Magnus, but could notice that there was a bit of tension in Alec's voice. And hurt... he hurt his feelings! Magnus looked at Alec and then just looked away. ''I think it's time for you to go,'' mumbled Magnus and for once Alec agreed. He created a portal and just quickly went back home.

 


	4. Four

''Okay, but how do you know I'm not being serious about you?'' suddenly asked a voice and Magnus was catapulted from his chair. It was a week later since Magnus and Alec had last seen each other and Alec couldn't stop thinking about what Magnus said. It really did hurt his feelings for making such an assumption. Yeah, Alec knew he could be a bit... _much_ to handle, but he didn't flirt with people if he wasn't serious about them! So, after a week he couldn't hold back anymore and he decided to pop into Magnus' loft again. Magnus was right in the middle of collecting his cards after the reading session he had with his last client and all of the cards ended up scattered on the floor when Alec popped in and completely caught Magnus off guard.

''Oh, for the love of-'' shrieked Magnus and started looking around the mess. ''Why can't you knock like the rest of the people, _huh?''_ asked Magnus, annoyed and Alec prompted himself on top of Magnus' desk. He snapped his fingers, all of the cards neatly tucked away on the desk again and Magnus huffed under his breath.

''Knocking's boring,'' said Alec and then pressed his lips together. ''I just want you to know that I wasn’t only messing around,'' said Alec stubbornly and Magnus groaned. Ugh, this one never gave up, did he? Magnus rolled his eyes again and Alec found that adorable as well, grinning and he then sat on top of the chair instead, rubbing his palms together and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

''What?'' whined Magnus.

''So I see you're a fortune teller too,'' said Alec, completely fascinated and Magnus was taken back a little bit, but he nodded slowly and sat on the other side of the desk, taking the cards, trying to see if Alec managed to put them in the right order.

''Um, yeah,'' said Magnus and his cheeks reddened a bit. ''It's more... of a hobby that I turned into a business,'' said Magnus and Alec whistled.

''Fascinating,'' said Alec. ''Fortune tellers always amused me,'' said Alec and Magnus wanted to roll his eyes, but then was interrupted. ''So... what can you see with the cards?'' asked Alec curiously and Magnus smiled shyly. Okay, was he taking an interest in fortune telling for real?

''Well,'' said Magnus and huffed. ''Usually it allows me to see a person's fortune in the future,'' said Magnus and then thought about it, humming. ''Or helps me to read a person,'' said Magnus and Alec suddenly got an idea.

''And the cards are usually right?'' asked Alec.

''The cards never lie,'' said Magnus confidently, Alec smirking.

''Alright then, Mr Fortune Teller,'' said Alec and Magnus sighed. Again, there was that cocky tone and- ''Do me then,'' said Alec and Magnus choked on his breath. A little smirk appeared on Alec's lips, but he didn't make a comment about it. ''See if I'm only playing around or if I'm serious when it comes to you,'' challenged him Alec and Magnus looked up, hands shaky and he shook his head.

''Pass,'' stuttered Magnus.

''Why?'' asked Alec and grinned. ''Afraid what you might find out?'' he asked and waggled his eyebrows.

''I am _not_ afraid,'' said Magnus with a little voice and then decided to go ahead and do it. He would get rid of Alec quickly. Magnus mixed the cards and then spread them open, all of them facing heads down and Alec perked up. ''Pick out five cards,'' said Magnus, thinking that he'd finally get to prove Alec wrong and that he was only after him because he wanted to get into his pants.

''Okay,'' said Alec and quickly picked out five of the cards, Magnus placing away the others and then turned them around, one by one. Magnus' jaw was on the floor when he saw them and Alec perked up. ''What does it say? You're speechless,'' commented Alec and Magnus cleared his throat.

''Pure of heart, innocence, confidence,'' was mumbling Magnus and then rolled his eyes. ''More like arrogance,'' said Magnus, but that didn't change the fact that the other cards read as Alec being a pure hearted soul, that wasn't after him for fun. ''Good intentions,'' continued Magnus and his heart was beating fast. ''Love at first sight,'' he managed to stutter out the last one and Alec was beaming at the last card. It truly was love at first sight for him.

''So, there you see,'' said Alec proudly. ''I am-''

''The cards-''

''Never lie you say,'' said Alec and winked. ''So, about that drink-''

''No-'' Magnus was confused and he had so many questions. So Alec was for real?! But, he couldn't just... he was quickly reminded of Camille and that worked like cold shower. ''I can't,'' whispered Magnus and Alec sighed, but then smiled.

''That's fine,'' said Alec and smiled. ''I can wait, you'll fall for me sooner or later,'' said Alec and then just like that portalled out of Magnus' loft, who was only sitting there in his chair, shaking a bit and he then picked up Chairman when he sat in front of him and looked up.

''What do I do, Chairman?'' asked Magnus and sighed.


	5. Five

''Okay, it seems like we're done here. I'll head home,'' stammered Magnus and wanted to create a portal that would take him home. Magnus was currently at Alec's as the two of them were making a potion before. Alec claimed that he needed Magnus' _energy_ so to speak to finish up the potion, but that was a lie, of course it was a lie. He could literally ask any other warlock for his help. And Magnus knew that it was all a lie, just an excuse for Alec to get him over to his place. And even if Magnus knew all of that he still showed up at Alec's place. Why? Because he also wanted... needed an excuse to see the younger warlock.

Alec pouted and looked sad. Seriously, he was going to just go... just like that? Alec wasn't going to let that happen and he gave Magnus his best puppy-eyed look. ''Really, do you have to leave so soon?'' asked Alec. After two hours of spending time together, Alec wasn't ready to say his goodbyes to Magnus. And it looked like Magnus wasn’t ready to say goodbye as well as he was only shrugging, but not saying much.

''I mean, I should be getting home. Chairman Meow probably misses me already and-''

''How about you stay for one more drink?'' asked Alec softly, no cockiness in his voice at all and Magus perked up. A drink? He looked at his suspiciously and Alec quickly started backtracking. ''Not as in you agreeing to go out with me, but just us... as _friends_ having a little drink together after doing a good job,'' said Alec.

''I don't know, Alexander, I-''

''I'm known to make pretty good cocktails,'' said Alec and in the end Magnus just nodded. Well, if he claimed that his cocktails were so _amazing,_ Magnus couldn't really say no, now could he? With a little smile on his face, Magnus followed Alec to his bar and thanked him politely when he was handed a martini glass. Alec was beaming, happy that Magnus was there with him and he held his clinked his glass against Magnus'. ''To us,'' said Alec and Magnus looked down sheepishly.

''To us,'' repeated Magnus and then took a big gulp, coughing and Alec grinned.

''Why won't you go out with me?'' asked Alec softly and Magnus quickly looked down and went to the couch, sitting down and he was mumbling something into his drink, feeling his cheeks redden and he just shrugged. ''You do like me, don't you?'' asked Alec as he sat down next to Magnus, who shrugged. ''No?''

''I don't know,'' said Magnus and Alec grinned.

''Really, now?'' asked Alec and smiled. ''Then why did you come today? It's pretty obvious that my reason for needing you was just a lie... an excuse to see you again,'' said Alec, not hiding that he lied and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening.

''I know,'' whispered Magnus.

''And yet you still came,'' said Alec.

''Maybe... maybe I wanted to see you again, but,'' said Magnus and his hold around the glass tightened. ''Look, I'm sure you're a great guy, Alexander,'' said Magnus and was biting on his lower lip. ''It's not you, it's me,'' said Magnus. ''I know how it sounds, but it's true. Far too many people have... hurt me in the past, so it's not easy for me to start a new relationship just like that,'' whispered Magnus and then sighed. ''I know it's not fair of me to project my past relationships onto you, but-''

''It's understandable,'' said Alec softly and Magnus looked at him. ''And maybe I did come off a bit too strong, but,'' said Alec and made a short pause. ''I'd never hurt you, you know,'' said Alec.

''I just... don't get why someone like you would be interested in someone like me,'' said Magnus again and just shrugged. ''You're outgoing, I'm not, and you’re fun... I'm so not, you're good looking, while I'm-''

''Adorable, funny, amazing, smart, talented, strong,'' started listing Alec and Magnus flushed again.

''Again, I'm none of those things that you claim,'' said Magnus, but still it made him smile. Getting compliments for a change was... nice. It made him feel good and he almost believed Alec, but... still! ''I'm just not ready yet to commit,'' said Magnus and looked at Alec. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't-''

''Don't apologise, it's fine,'' said Alec and smiled.

Magnus huffed. His heart was telling him to just yell 'yes' because who was he kidding?! He wanted to go out with Alec! Just... his mind was the problem there and he just shrugged. ''It’s still too soon,'' whispered Magnus and Alec didn't push anymore. Instead, they just chatted for a bit and then Magnus went home.

However, when he was about to create a portal back home, Alec leaned in and placed his lips on top of Magnus' cheek and gave him a  soft, goodbye kiss. Alec thought Magnus would freak out, but instead he just traced his cheek with his fingers and smiled as he stepped through the portal.

''Until next time, Magnus.''

 


	6. Finally!

''Magnus Bane,'' said a voice that was far too familiar to Magnus and he rolled his eyes when he turned around and saw one of his so-called _acquaintances_ from the past. Well, that term could be used very loosely around here and Magnus was quickly reminded just what kind of a piece of shit the guy was and he just shuddered. Magnus was currently at the Pandemonium, again, waiting for his friends to arrive as they decided meet up again. Well, Magnus was there only with one purpose really; hoping that he would end up bumping into Alec again. As far he knew, Alec was quite a regular at the bar, so it wouldn't hurt trying his luck. But it wasn't like he would admit that to his friends. However, now this idiot decided to waltz in and ruin all the fun.

“What do you want?” asked Magnus and wanted to turn around, but the idiot wouldn’t leave him alone. Of course not, it was just kind of a person he was and Magnus gritted his teeth when he heard the other laughing out loud and he rolled his eyes, his heart slipping to the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to stand up for himself, but he hated arguing, so he rather walked away. It was the smarter thing to do anyway.

“Oh, running away,” said the other warlock and was still cracking up. “This seems to be your style, huh, Bane?” he asked and crossed his arms on top of his chest, shaking his head. “As weak as always, I see not much changed in the past century,” he said and Magnus felt a stab at his heart. He _wasn’t_ weak. Just because he liked being alone and not getting into fights didn’t mean that he was weak in any shape or form.

“Whatever,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

“You’re a disgrace to us warlocks, you know that, right?” asked the other and Magnus pressed his lips together. “Allowing your magic to get dormant like that… pathetic,” said the other and scoffed. “Truly… you should have your powers taken away from you,” said the other and Magnus shuddered. Ugh, he had gotten even worse.

“You’re just jealous because I beat you that one time,” said Magnus. “And not using my powers for decades doesn’t mean I’m any weaker now,” said Magnus. “If I wanted I’d whoop your ass with just a snap of my fingers,” said Magnus and then attempted to walk away, but felt a hand grabbing his shoulder and he pressed his lips together. “Stop touching me,” said Magnus as he knew the other was just provoking him into using his magic for fighting, but Magnus wasn’t going to fall back into his old patterns and he just rolled his eyes.

“No.”

“Leave me alone,” said Magnus calmly and didn’t even budge when he was rammed up against the wall. But someone surely did, because suddenly the idiot was pushed away from Magnus and his eyes widened when he saw Alec standing there, who looked pissed. He had never seen Alexander angry like that, his face dark and Magnus blinked a few times. What happened?

Alec saw the whole thing happen from afar and he couldn’t hold back after he saw the other guy pushing Magnus up against the wall, clearly picking up a fight in which Magnus didn’t want a part of. But, Alec was young and reckless and he wasn’t going to let the idiot walk away freely from this… not without consequences. “I believe he said to leave him alone,” said Alec and stepped in front of Magnus in a very protective manner and the older warlock’s eyes widened even more.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the guy who’s going to kick your ass if you don’t stop harassing Magnus,” said Alec simply and Magnus was just keeping quiet, but taking everything in. Oh, Alec was protecting him and that was quite… _something!_ He felt his cheeks reddening again and he wanted to tell Alec that it wasn’t worth it.

“He’s a disgrace to us warlocks,” said the man and Alec saw red with anger.

“He’s no such thing,” growled Alec and stepped away from Magnus, going closer to the guy. “Magnus is talented, kind and amazing,” said Alec, who was then shaking from anger. It’s been a while since he was this angry and he had to control himself, because his control over his magic was slowly slipping away. “He has more class than you’ll ever have and I swear I’ll grill your ass if you ever speak to him like that,” said Alec and Magnus was just in awe in the back.

“What do you know?!”

“More than you apparently,” _growled_ Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened when he looked at Alec’s hands. _Claws._ He looked up at him and there were fangs now in his mouth as he spoke and he blinked a few times. Oh, my! Alec’s warlock mark was beautiful and Magnus shuddered when Alec growled again as he grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

“Let me-”

“Shut the fuck up,” hissed Alec.

Alexander really did care for him and he was just… his heart skipped a beat. He was such a fool! Alec wasn’t like the others, he would never hurt him! Magnus’ cheeks were red and he just smiled. Alec was just… _amazing._ Arrogant, but in a good way. He admired his confidence.

“Alexander, don’t… he’s not worth it,” said Magnus when Alec was about to punch the other.

That pushed the idiot over the edge, because he wasn’t going to allow Magnus to speak to him like that! Such a spineless, useless… So, he sent a fire ball of magic towards Magnus, who was caught off guard. Before he was able to defend himself, Alec suddenly jumped in front of him and the fire ball hit him right into his stomach with full impact, making Alec fly up against the wall and Magnus’ stomach twisted when Alec fell against the floor and just… laid there.

Then… he felt anger. Anger that he hadn’t felt in years. Without even knowing it himself, there was magic under his fingers and the other started backing away. Now that he had pissed Magnus Bane he wanted to run away and Magnus set him free, but not after he was done frying his ass… well-done! Then he quickly ran over to Alec’s side, went onto his knees and quickly lifted him up. Alec was… he was conscious, thank _God!_

“Alexander, oh thank God,” whispered Magnus and pulled the other warlock to himself, who was now half lying on Magnus and was looking up. He had taken quite the hit, so his head was feeling a bit fuzzy and he was still unable to keep his magic under control, his claws out on display and he shuddered when he felt Magnus’ hand on top of his forehead and he growled. “It’s me, Alexander, it’s me. Magnus,” whispered Magnus and Alec huffed.

“Magnus,” said Alec and giggled, not liking how his head felt. “Magnus, you’re beautiful,” whispered Alec and continued on babbling sweet nonsense. “Like wow. You know. You know how there’s 10 out of 10 to tell how hot someone is… you’re like a solid 100,” said Alec and shook his head. “Nope. You’re a 1000,” said Alec and then giggled. “My head hurts, Magnus,” whispered Alec and Magnus sound him adorable.

“I know, _Angel,_ you’ve gotten quite the hit over there,” mumbled Magnus. “Let me heal you,” whispered Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Wait… wait… will you go out with me?” whined Alec and Magnus.

“After what you’ve done for me… yes, of course,” said Magnus and Alec was quietly cheering and Magnus only smiled. _Finally, Magnus Bane was his!_

“I told you that you’ll fall for me one day,” said Alec.

“Yes. Now shush so I can heal you,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, watching Magnus’ magic and as soon as it touched him he started _purring._ Magnus looked down at him. Did he hear it right?! Could Alec… purr?! Oh, the cat lover in him was shaking and Magnus fell even more for Alec, who was slowly coming back to his senses. “Better?”

“Yes. Much better,” said Alec and then collapsed up against Magnus again and looked up. “I think I’m still too weak,” said Alec and then grinned. “But a _kiss_ would pull me right back up,” said Alec, back with his flirting and Magnus flushed up to his ears and he just ducked his head down.

Alec didn’t even expect a kiss and if he did, he expected a kiss on the cheek. So, when he felt a sudden touch of lips up against his, he melted and Magnus quickly pulled back, looking down. Alec quickly perked up! “I’m reborn look at that!” said Alec and Magnus giggled and then took in a deep breath.

“S-so, about that drink… how-how about I buy you one… now?” asked Magnus and Alec couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’d like that,” said Alec and Magnus smiled at him.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
